


scary love (spider-man!jungkook AU)

by JustMattie



Category: Jeonguk, Spider-Man - All Media Types, jungkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, bts x marvel, marvel AU, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMattie/pseuds/JustMattie





	scary love (spider-man!jungkook AU)

It was half past one o'clock in the morning when you finally drifted off. You'd been attempting to stay awake in hopes that you would get to see Jungkook tonight. But, work called and he never showed. You didn't blame him a single bit, but that didn't change the sadness that came along with his absence. 

These days you were always longing for him, to see him, to hold him. He'd been even more busy lately as things became increasingly more complicated in the world. So, the time that you normally would've spent alongside him had started to vanish. He was apologetic, and sincere in those apologies, but it didn't change the hurt of missing him. 

You drifted off and dreamt of him. 

🕸️🕸️🕸️

🕸️spider-man!jungkook au🕸️

🕸️status: incomplete🕸️

🕸️rating: PG (mild action) 🕸️

🕸️expect angst, fluff, and many references to the original spider-man storyline🕸️

🕸️cover art: credit to bangtanmaru🕸️

🕸️start date: 5/13/19🕸️

🕸️end date: TBD🕸️


End file.
